


Summer Frolic

by zlabya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Summer, kiddie pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and Watanuki and his companions have many ways to cool off. Good thing because Doumeki really needs it.





	Summer Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> Not seasonal (for the Northern Hemisphere anyway) but posted as a celebration of Doumeki Shizuka's birthday today (posted March 3). I'll post another one for Watanuki's birthday this year.

The day was terribly hot. Watanuki was lounging on a chair in the back garden in his thinnest summer yukata eating lemon ice and paddling his feet in Yuuko's old inflatable swimming pool. Maru and Moro, who had dragged out the pool and filled it that morning, were frolicking in and around it in coordinating bathing suits. Watanuki supposed they had the same endless closet that Yuuko had (which now held an array of garments that fit _him_ just perfectly).

Doumeki came in by the garden gate lugging two overflowing grocery bags and looking a bit wilted in his suit and.

“There's cherry ice for you in the refrigerator.” Watanuki said by way of greeting. Doumeki nodded and plodded past him into the shop.

Ten minutes later, he emerged again, carrying a large bowl of cherry ice and wearing a pair of blue cotton shorts. And, apparently, nothing else. He always was so shameless about his body.

“Doumeki! Doumeki!” Maru and Moro called, pointing out the chair they'd dragged over to the pool near Watanuki. Doumeki dropped into the chair and plunged his feet into the pool.

“You'll get grass in the water,” Watanuki complained.

“So? Are you planning on drinking it?”

Watanuki looked away.

“Where's-” Doumeki's question was interrupted by the appearance of Mokona wearing a huge-brimmed straw hat and carrying a bowl with both lemon and cherry ice.

“Yo, Doumeki! A good day for sitting with an ice, isn't it?”

“Yo.” 

The three focused on their ices as Maru and Moro played in the pool.

“Watch it,” Doumeki called. “You're splashing me.” The beads of water on Doumeki's calves and thighs reflected bright sunshine. A finer sheen of sweat was visible on his bare chest.

“You look like you could use some cooling off.” Watanuki commented. He set down his empty bowl, bent to the pool, and flicked a generous handful of water onto Doumeki.

Doumeki continued to eat his ice, ignoring Watanuki and the water on his chest, belly, and shorts.

“Watanuki, come play with us!” Maru called.

“Come play!” Moro echoed.

“Nah...” Watanuki settled back in his chair.

Doumeki promptly scooped up Watanuki in his arms and deposited him in the middle of the pool.

“Hey! What-”

“You looked like you needed cooling off.”

Watanuki stood, dripping from hair, eyeglasses, and soaked yukata. “Now I'll have to go in and change.”

“Why? You'll dry off soon enough.”

Watanuki reached out and hauled Doumeki down beside him. Maru and Moro hopped out of the pool just in time to avoid a collision. 

The two humans stared at each other. The corners of Doumeki's mouth turned up slightly. Watanuki smiled lazily back at him, leaning back in the now-nearly-empty pool.

“Doumeki.” Watanuki reached up to brush a lock of wet hair off Doumeki's face.

“Mmm?” Doumeki bent lower, taking a quick glance around the garden. Maru, Moro and Mokona had disappeared without a sound. They were getting good at doing that at just the right time.


End file.
